Road Trip From Hell
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: Alfred Jones never thought he would find himself traveling cross country with the most irritating people aka the Bad Touch Trio in the world and meeting other crazies to return one measly little stuffed bunny to his British best friend who is now residing in California...The things he does for friendship...or is it something else? USUK!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first real multi-chapter fic so I'm kind of excited to write it. Hope y'all like it! Also, sorry if any of the characters act too OOC, I tried my best to try to make them act the way they normally would! This chapter will have both America and England's POV's!**

**Pairings: USUK, one-sided (?) PruCan, Can/Ukraine, Spamano, GerIta, and other various pairings!**

**Warnings: Rated T- Shounen-ai and mild (or not so mild, idk lol) cussing, oh and it's Human AU!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, own I do not. XD**

…

**Chapter One**

It had been a stupid fight. Alfred F. Jones had gone to help his best friend Arthur Kirkland pack his belongings for college when they'd argued. The boys had been normal at first, laughing and talking as they put Arthur's various belongings into boxes.

"Man, I can't believe you're going all the way to Cali," Alfred said enviously. "I wanted to go to Cal U too."

"You were accepted, were you not?" Arthur asked as he tried to reach the highest shelf on his cabinet.

"Yeah, but when my mom found out, she cried and said she didn't want me to go so far so that's why I decided to attend the University of Maine instead," Alfred sighed, pushing past Arthur to grab the knick-knacks Arthur had on the high shelf.

"Ah thanks. So you're staying close to your mumsy? I didn't realize you were such a momma's boy," Arthur teased.

"Shut up," Alfred pouted. "I'm not a momma's boy. Anyway, I told you all this before didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, I've been too distracted trying to come up with travel arrangements," Arthur said. He sat down on his bed and wiped some sweat dripping down his face. "It's too hot."

"You better get used to it," Alfred laughed, fanning Arthur's face with a paper he'd found on his desk. "I heard California's really hot."

"I know. I'm kind of looking forward to that. I've always wanted to live in a sunny place. England was almost always rainy and cold and Maine is so windy and foggy, especially during the summer," Arthur moaned. "Of course, it will take some time getting used to the hot temperatures but I don't mind."

"So, you're really excited about leaving huh," Alfred quit fanning Arthur's face to sit beside him on the bed.

"Yes, of course," Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering if you would be homesick. 3,000 miles is really far ya know. School doesn't start for another two months, you don't have to leave so early."

"Of course I'll be homesick which is why I am leaving early, I want to get used to being away from home," the Brit ran a hand through his already messy blond hair. "But I'll be fine. I mean, I moved here all the way from across the ocean and I got over it eventually. And besides, I'm not the only one from Hetalia High going to Cal U. Ludwig Beilschmidt is attending too."

"Did you even talk to the guy?" Alfred snorted.

"We were both in the student council so we got to know each other pretty well," Arthur replied. "As a matter of fact, we're taking the same flight to Los Angeles."

"Oh, well I'd take my PSP if I were you 'cause that dude can be really boring and stuffy sometimes," Alfred suggested.

"Just because someone is serious and not crazy like you does not mean they are boring Alfred," Arthur rolled his eyes. He stood back up and stretched his arms. "Come on, get up and help me. We're almost done."

"I don't mind helping you and all, but why don't your brothers* help you too?" Alfred asked.

"Because they are lazy douchebags," Arthur answered. "Besides, I don't want them going through my things."

"It's not like your stuff is interesting anyway," Alfred taunted. "What could you possibly have to hide? I know everything about ya Artie."

"Don't call me that wanker," Arthur snapped, his face turning red. "And you DON'T know everything about me. I have some secrets if you must know."

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Alfred asked playfully, his blues eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"They're called secrets for a reason moron," Arthur sighed.

"Aww come on Artie, I tell you everything," Alfred whined.

"It's not my fault you can't keep a secret. Not even your own," replied Arthur, not taking notice of Alfred's use of the hated nickname. "Now please, help me finish packing."

"Fine," Alfred sniffled. Arthur smiled as he turned to empty his desk. The room was silent for the next few minutes and Arthur took the time to relish in the peacefulness, as he knew it would not last long. Sure enough, only ten minutes later, Alfred spoke up again.

"What's this?" Alfred peered under Arthur's bed and reached out to grab something. It was a small, stuffed green rabbit with wings sticking out of its back. _Shit, _Arthur thought, panicked. He thought he'd packed Flying Mint Bunny already. "Is this yours Artie?"

For a few seconds, Arthur contemplated lying and saying it belonged to his little brother Peter but decided against it. "Yes," he admitted. Alfred looked at him and the bunny and let out an annoying laugh.

"I can't believe you still have stuffed animals Artie," Alfred guffawed, waving the bunny around. Arthur eyed the bunny warily. He'd had it since he was five so it was old and could tear easily, especially with the way Alfred was handling it.

"Give it back now please," he said through gritted teeth. Alfred didn't listen so Arthur stuck out his hand and grabbed one of its legs.

"Let me play with it a little more," Alfred chuckled, trying to tug it away from his shorter friend.

"No. Give it back now!" Arthur said desperately. "It was a gift from someone special to me!"

"That's so gay!" Alfred laughed and Arthur's temper flared. He tugged the rabbit towards him too roughly and he heard the sound of fabric stretching. Both boys watched as the bunny's leg came loose into Arthur's hand, the rest of the bunny staying with Alfred.

"Ah shit Arthur, I'm so so-" Alfred started to apologize but went silent when he saw Arthur was glowering at him.

"Get out." Arthur said, shaking with anger. He dropped the bunny's leg and Alfred bent down to pick it up.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I don't care! God, why do you have to be such an asshole! You inconsiderate git, get out NOW!" Arthur knew he was overreacting but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"FINE!" Alfred burst out, his own temper flaring. "God, you don't have to be such a little bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Arthur snapped at Alfred's retreating back. A few moments later, he heard the sound of a car and screeching wheels and he knew Alfred was gone.

…

**A/N: *-Arthur's brothers are Wales, Scotland, North Ireland, and Sealand. I don't think they'll be appearing in later chapters but I just thought I should mention that.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So from now on, it will be mostly Alfred's point of view and a little bit of Cana-something (jk, I know it's Canadia XD). I almost forgot the colleges these dudes go to are not real!**

**Pairings: USUK, one-sided (?) PruCan, Can/Ukraine, Spamano, GerIta and more**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai and cussing!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. If it did I would not be stuck writing pitiful fanfics like this one **

…

**Chapter Dos**

A week had passed since Alfred and Arthur's fight and the pair had not yet made up even though Arthur was leaving in two days. Alfred had spent the past few days moping and playing videogames, much to his mother's and brother's consternation. They had spent their time trying to convince Alfred to go and apologize but he'd refused and was now hiding out in his room. He had his window curtains drawn so that no light came in. He stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed with a frown on his normally cheerful face.

"Stupid Arthur. Why'd he have to get so mad anyway? It was just a stupid toy," Alfred muttered. He turned on his side and glared at the bunny. Its leg lay on Alfred's desk. He'd nearly thrown it away when he got home the day of the fight but something had stopped him. It looked so familiar but he was sure he had never seen it before.

"It's all your fault, you stupid rabbit," Alfred said bitterly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. He wondered when Arthur would call to apologize for his outburst since Alfred had decided he would not be the one to say sorry first. _Even though it was MY fault, _his sub-conscious stated. "Shut up me." Alfred said aloud, frowning again. He heard a soft knock on his door and he sat up, hoping it was Arthur coming to apologize. He didn't want to admit it, but he had really missed his best friend the past week. They'd been really close, ever since Arthur had moved to Maine from England when they were both freshmen. Alfred had instantly liked Arthur, simply for his accent, as it sounded 'awesome'. Arthur however, had taken longer to get along with Alfred since they were both complete opposites. While Alfred was loud, cheerful, and athletic, Arthur was quiet, snarky, and more artsy.

"Come in," Alfred said and the bedroom door opened, revealing Matthew, his twin brother. Alfred sighed, disappointment washing over him._ Stupid Arthur._

"Mom wants you to get up," Matthew walked over to Alfred's window and opened the curtains, allowing light to flood in. Alfred hissed and shielded his eyes.

"Ah fuck," Alfred groaned. "Why?"

"She got you a job at that one Chinese restaurant, Fa Kyu," Matthew replied. "She wants you to stop moping around."

"You mean that one restaurant, Yao's family owns?" Alfred asked. "And I have not been moping!"

"Yes. And yes you have. Look at you, you haven't showered in days!" Matthew exclaimed. If Alfred were to look at himself in a mirror, he would have seen that his dirty blond hair was matted and greasy looking. His cowlick, that he liked to call Nantucket for some odd reason looked as though it was wilting. His face had ketchup and mustard leftover from the burger he'd eaten a half hour earlier and his blue eyes were bloodshot with bags under them.

"I was planning to shower just now if you must know," Alfred said haughtily and Matthew snorted. "Are you going to work with me too?"

"Nope, I get to stay home and relax," the older twin replied, grinning.

"That's not fair!" Alfred whined. "MOM!" He ran out of the room, leaving Matthew alone. He was shaking his head at his brother's antics when he noticed the bunny and its ripped leg.

"Does this belong to Alfred?" he asked himself out loud. He shrugged and took it with him, planning to sew the leg back on later in hopes that it would cheer Alfred up.

…

After realizing that complaining wouldn't change his mother's mind about having to work, Alfred felt he needed some cheering up and since he wasn't speaking to Arthur, he decided to invite another one of his friends over.

"Yo! This is the awesome Gilbert speaking!" an obnoxious voice blared through Alfred's cellphone.

"Hey Gil! Wanna come over and play some videogames?" Alfred asked, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Hells yeah! I'll be over in 15 minutes 'kay?" Gilbert said hanging up before Alfred could reply.

"Who were you talking to?" Matthew asked as he walked into the living room.

"Gilbert, he's coming over in a bit," Alfred flung himself onto the beige couch in the center of the living room. "Where are you going?" He noticed his brother putting on his shoes and grabbing the car keys.

"I'm gonna go see Kat. She's been saying that we don't see each other enough anymore," Matthew sighed.

"I still don't know why she chose you over me," Alfred said teasingly. "I'm way better looking than you."

"We're twins you idiot," Matthew glared at his brother. "Besides, you never showed any interest in her."

"I know Mattie, I'm just messing with ya," Alfred laughed. "Chillax brah."

"Honestly Alfred, your big mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Anyway, I'll see you later. Tell mom I'll be back by 7." And with that, Matthew waved at his brother and left. Alfred stopped laughing abruptly. His rude comments always did seem to get him into trouble more often than not.

Gilbert arrived fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a large black sweater and he held his hands over his stomach even though the weather was pleasant.

"'Sup dude," the albino said when Alfred let him in.

"Hey," Alfred said suspiciously since Gilbert had a sly grin on his face. "What are you hiding?"

"I brought us some beer!" Gilbert said happily, reaching under his sweater to reveal the 24-pack.

"Moron! Put that away, my mom is here!" Alfred hissed.

"Oops," Gilbert said blankly. "Where do I put them?"

"Just hide them in the bushes outside. You can get them later," Alfred face palmed. Gilbert did as he was told and a few minutes he waltzed back into the house.

"So, is Mattie here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nope," Alfred replied, as he turned on the game console. "He went to hang out with Katyusha."

"Oh, that's cool," Gilbert grabbed one of the controller's Alfred handed him, looking disappointed.

"Yeah…so why'd you decide to come over so easily? It usually takes me some time to get you to come," Alfred said trying to distract his white-haired friend. He knew about Gilbert's unrequited crush on Matthew who had been dating Katyusha Braginskaya for the past three months.

"My bruder* was being a pain in the ass. He's been busy trying to pack all the things he needs to take with him," Gilbert rolled his red eyes. "I offered to help but he kept nagging, saying I didn't put anything in the right boxes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Ludwig's going to California too," Alfred said, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Yup, that reminds me, is Arthur gonna come hang out with us too?" Gilbert asked.

"Nah, he was being an ass a few days ago. I haven't talked to him for awhile," Alfred answered, pressing the buttons on his controller a little too hard.

"Eh, you guys will probably make up by tomorrow since he's leaving on Monday."

"Not if he doesn't apologize," Alfred grumbled. Gilbert looked at his friend who was staring at the screen with a hardened expression on his face. The fight must have been pretty bad if he hadn't spent time with Arthur on his last week in the state. He felt bad for the British boy because he knew how it felt to be on Alfred's bad side. The American was usually a happy good-natured guy but when someone got him angry he could be kind of scary. Not that Gilbert would ever say that aloud of course. He was too awesome to show any fear.

…

***Bruder (German)- Brother**

**A/N: Yay! Prussia was in this chappy…this was my first time writing him so I hope I didn't do too badly! Also, he is a year older than Alfred and the other characters! Another thing, in case y'all are wondering, Matthew was taught to sew by Katyusha, that's how they started dating!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like, I totally don't own Hetalia, which is like totally uncool.**

…

**Chapter Trois**

The airport was crowded and Matthew felt himself being pushed into random strangers who would glare at him before hurrying off to their destinations. He'd been stepped on several times, and his feet were aching. He almost gave up on searching for Arthur when he spotted a red-haired boy with bushy eyebrows passing by. He recognized the boy as one of Arthur's brothers so he followed and he found Arthur standing with his family and various friends. Ludwig, Gilbert and their family stood nearby conversing with everyone. He waved at the two German boys before walking up to Arthur who was looking around the airport as if searching for someone.

"Hi Arthur!" Matthew said, trying to sound cheery. He knew who Arthur was looking for.

"Ah Matthew," Arthur's smile looked forced. "I'm glad I was able to see you before I left."

"Yeah me too. I hope you have a really good time in California. Maybe I can go visit sometime," Matthew said. He glanced at his cell phone to see if Alfred had replied to his text message. He'd texted asking his obstinate twin to come say goodbye to their friend but so far there was no sign he was coming.

"That would be nice," Arthur said and Matthew noticed his voice sounded shaky. "Is…is your brother here? Not that I care or anything."

"Um, well I-," Matthew started apologetically. He didn't want to make excuses for his dimwit of a brother.

"It's fine," Arthur said, a hurt look crossing his face before being replaced by a false cheery smile. "Your brother's always been a stubborn fool."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Matthew answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be daft, it's not your fault," Arthur shook his head. "Anyway, thank you for coming to see me off, I really appreciate it."

"Flight 306 to Los Angeles now boarding at Gate 12," a female's voice rang out through the intercom.

"Ah that's our flight Arthur," Ludwig called out. Arthur nodded at the blond German and turned back to Matthew.

"I'll see you in a few months then I suppose," Arthur said extending out his arm for Matthew to shake.

"Have a safe trip and keep in touch," Matthew shook the Brit's hand firmly. Arthur nodded and smiled and he turned his attention back to his family who was picking up his luggage.

He turned to walk away from the Kirkland family before he thought to ask something.

"Hey Arthur, is there anything you want me to say to Alfred for you? I don't mind if you insult him, he kind of deserves it," Matthew gave a weak chuckle.

"No, I have nothing to say to him," Arthur said idly. "Goodbye Matt."

"Goodbye then," Matthew said and walked away but not before waving to Ludwig and Gilbert the latter who stopped hugging his brother to wave enthusiastically at Matthew.

…

"So, where did you go?" Alfred asked when his twin arrived home forty-five minutes later.

"You know where I went Al," Matthew sighed at his brother who was sitting on living room couch, playing video games as always. He had contemplated lecturing his brother for being so mean to his best friend but in the end decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Hmm, did bushy brows say anything about me? I bet he spent the whole time insulting me," Alfred sniffed haughtily, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Actually, he didn't mention you at all," the older twin answered as he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Seriously?" Alfred asked incredulously, pausing his game. "Not even to call me a 'wanker' or some other weird British insult?"

"Really Alfred, he did not talk about you at all. Seems like he got over the fight long ago, unlike others," Matthew muttered the last part quietly and Alfred frowned. He turned off the game console and television then stood up.

"Where are you going Al?" Matthew asked tiredly.

"Heading out for a walk. See you later," Alfred grabbed his house keys and left, leaving Matthew standing alone in the living room. He sighed. His brother could be so overdramatic sometimes.

A few minutes after Alfred had left and Matthew had sat down to relax for a bit, Amy Jones the twins' adoptive mother arrived home in a panic.

"Mom, what's wrong? Matthew asked, noticing his mother's distress.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Your Auntie June is coming to visit in two days, that's what's wrong." Amy said dropped her purse on the couch next to her son.

"So?" Matthew couldn't help but ask irritably. His mother was just as melodramatic as his brother even though they weren't genetically related.

"So? What do you mean so?" Amy wailed, flopping down next to Matthew, accidentally landing on her purse, which she removed from under her with a wince. "Your aunt is coming and I have NOTHING to WEAR!"

"Oh my god," Matthew rubbed at his forehead as if trying to prevent the inevitable headache his mother and brother would bring about. "Mom, I really don't think Aunt June is going to care what you are wearing during her stay here even if she works for a fashion magazine okay?"

"Are you sure Mattie?" Amy asked her blue eyes watering.

"Yes mom, now please, could you stop squeezing my arm so tight?" Matthew winced at Amy's surprisingly strong grip.

"Right, sorry," she laughed lightly and let go of the boy. "And sorry for that little panic attack just now."

"Thanks. And it's fine, I'm used to it by now," Matthew rubbed his arm softly. Amy smiled sympathetically at her son who she knew had to deal with the stress that came from living with energetic people such as herself and Alfred. The boys' adoptive father a Canadian named William Williams had been the one to deal with Amy's neurotic behavior back before his death in 2001 when the twins were nine years old. After his death, Amy had been devastated and broken leaving the two twins to care for their selves during the following year and Matthew had been forced to take responsibility for caring for his younger twin brother which he continued to do now years later, even after Amy had recovered. She gave the boy a small hug before speaking again.

"Tell me Mattie, how's your day been so far?"

"It's been fine. I just got back from the airport actually. I went to say bye to Arthur," Matthew answered, leaning into his mother's hug trying to make his self feel comfortable.

"That was nice of you," Amy said. "I'm assuming your brother didn't go?"

"Nope, he's still being an ass."

"Language Mattie," the petite woman shook her head.

"Sorry mom," Matthew said tiredly. His stomach rumbled as he had forgot to eat breakfast in the morning.

"Are you hungry Mattie? Would you like me to make you something?" Amy asked.

"Some pancakes would be nice," Matthew said as his stomach growled again.

"Pancakes? But it's two in the-never mind, I'll go make you some pancakes," Amy beamed and kissed her son's forehead before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Matthew smiled and he lay down on the couch to rest for a while. He had just closed his eyes when his cell phone vibrated in his jeans pocket and irritated he pulled it out to see he had a text message from Katyusha asking him to go over to her place. He ignored the message and turned his phone off, not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the day. He closed his eyes again; dealing with his family could be so tiring but he loved them.

…

**A/N: Not much in this chapter, just wanted to introduce Matt's POV and a little bit of the Jones/Williams family background. Btw, this story is set in 2010 for no particular reason . Also, just thought I should mention, Alfred has his mom's last name while Matthew shares his father's surname! Plot will pick up next chapter XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia!**

…

**Chapter Four**

The next two days passed by in a blur for the twins who had been sent on a cleaning spree throughout the house before their Aunt June arrived. When their aunt finally arrived they were found sprawling on the living room floor looking totally exhausted.

"Boys get up and say hello to your Auntie," Amy said looking at her sons disapprovingly. Alfred and Matthew sat up quickly, looking at June Williams, a tall dark-haired woman with light brown eyes, who was grinning down at them, looking amused.

"Hi Al and Mattie, come give me a hug sillies." Aunt June said happily. The boys scrambled up to give their favorite-only-aunt. "Wow! You're so much taller than me! When did this happen?"

"Well the last time you saw them, they were 12," Amy pointed out, smiling at her sons. "They've grown up."

"Yes they have," June smiled fondly. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation but I was in Paris for the past three months and only just got back two weeks ago. Tell me, how was it?"

"I recorded everything," Amy said, laughing slightly.

"No mom! Don't show her!" Matthew cried out, face beet red. Alfred burst out laughing, remembering how Matthew had been so excited to go get his diploma that he didn't watch where he was stepping and tripped over a cord.

"Well now I want to see it!" June exclaimed.

"Oh Mattie, it wasn't that bad," Amy said reasonably. "Now why don't you two go put your Aunt's bags up to one of your rooms while I set the video up?"

"Yes mom," Matthew said moodily while Alfred nodded enthusiastically. They grabbed their aunt's bags and lugged them upstairs when they paused in the hallway, unsure which room their aunt should sleep in.

"She can sleep in my room if you want," Alfred offered, heading to him room. "I don't mind sleeping in the living room for the next few weeks."

"You won't sleep well on the sofa Al, and you won't want to be cranky when you start your new job," Matthew replied, heading to his own room. "She'll stay in mine." Alfred looked at him doubtfully but then nodded in assent. They put her bags down and were ready to head back down when Matthew remembered something. "I fixed your bunny back up Al. I didn't realize you were into stuffed animals but you know whatever floats your boat I say eh?" He grabbed Arthur's bunny-leg sewn back on- from his desk and handed it to Alfred who was looking at it, aghast.

"That's not mine," Alfred mumbled, snatching the bunny away from his brother.

"Whose is it then?" Matthew asked, confused. "Why did you have it in your room?"

"It's Arthur's and I kind of sort of ripped it but it was an accident I swear!" Alfred insisted.

"Wait, so that toy is why you and Arthur had this huge fight? Are you kidding me Alfred?" Matthew shook his head.

"Eyebrows was the one who overreacted," Alfred argued.

"Oh please," Matthew snorted. "You're just as dramatic as he is Al. You need to call him and apologize."

"Mattie, Al! Come downstairs now!" Amy shouted.

"Coming mom!" Matthew yelled back, shaking his head in disapproval at his brother before walking out of the room. Alfred glowered at the bunny but took it to his bedroom and placed it on his bed, feeling guilt bubbling underneath his fading anger.

…

When Alfred joined his family downstairs a few minutes later, he found that they were not watching the graduation video but instead poring through the family photo album.

"Why aren't you guys watching the video?" Alfred asked his brother.

"Oh. Mom and I couldn't figure out how to connect it. You do it," Matthew replied distractedly, too engrossed in the photos. Alfred nodded and bent down in front of the TV to plug the camcorder to the telly.

"Aww look at little Mattie on his first bike. He was so adorable," Amy laughed.

"Was?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and smiled when his mom pinched his cheeks.

"Oh, look here's Alfie with Arthur at the carnival in New York back when they were little," Amy pointed to the picture.

"Mom, I didn't meet Arthur 'til we got to high school," Alfred said.

"But there's a picture of you two here. I think you were around five when I got this picture. See, here, look for yourself," Amy answered handing the album to Alfred who took it doubtfully. The picture in question had two small blond boys holding hands. One of the boys, Alfred, had bright blue eyes and a wide toothless grin and the other boy had messy hair, light green eyes and a shy smile. Plus, those eyebrows were recognizable anywhere. Arthur. The five-year-old Arthur in the picture was holding the hated green bunny in his other hand tightly. Alfred frowned; disappointed that he couldn't remember the day the picture had been taken. He handed the album to June who continued to rifle through the pictures with Amy. Matthew turned his attention to his brother who was lost in thought.

"Al? Did you connect the camera?" he asked to distract his brother.

"Yeah," Alfred said absently. He started the video and the others sat back to enjoy the graduation while Alfred tried to remember that day.

_Alfred was so happy his parents took him and Matthew to the carnival. He couldn't wait to go on all the rides and to eat cotton candy until he burst. He and Matthew ran ahead of their parents giggling happily as they made their way to a clown who was making balloon animals._

_ "Hey mister clown, could you make me an eagle?" Alfred said, running circles around the clown._

_ "I want a polar bear!" Matthew shouted._

_ "How about a snake? Would you kids like a snake?" the clown said looking haggard._

_ "No!" the twins exclaimed._

_ "Alfie, Mattie don't be rude!" William shook his head. "Apologize to the clown now."_

_ "Sorry mister clown," the twins said shamefacedly. The clown smiled tiredly and handed them a balloon dog and cat._

_ "Sorry kiddos, don't know how to make a polar bear or eagle," he shrugged as William paid him. The boys didn't care however and had run off with their balloons to look for the cotton candy with Amy chasing after them._

_ As they walked around eating their cotton candy a few minutes later, Alfred paused frowning at something ahead of him. He ran from his brother towards what had caught his interest, a little boy sitting on a bench crying._

_ "Hey what's wrong?" Alfred asked the other child worriedly. The other boy raised his head and Alfred somehow resisted the urge to say something about his enormous eyebrows._

_ "I don't know where my mum is," the boy sniffled in a weird accent._

_ "Oh no!" Alfred gasped horrified. "Come with me! My mom and dad will help you!"_

_ "My mum said not to talk to strangers," the boy sobbed._

_ "I'm not a stranger! My name is Alfred Franklin Jones!" Alfred said cheerfully. "What's your name? You can tell me. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_ "I-I'm Arthur," the boy said softly._

_ "'S nice to meet you Arthur!" Alfred stuck his hand out for Arthur to shake._

_ "Alfred! What did I tell you about running off-oh who's your friend?" Amy asked sounding tired already even though they had only been at the carnival for a half hour._

_ "This is Arthur and he's lost. Can we help him mommy?" Alfred said pleadingly._

_ "Oh dear, are you okay honey?" Amy bent down to the children's level. Arthur nodded and dried the tears from his eyes. "Do you know your mommy's number? We might be able to call her and tell her where you are." Arthur told Amy his mom's number and watched as she took a huge phone from her purse and dialed it._

_ "Yay! We're going to find your mommy real soon!" Alfred cheered and Arthur smiled, relieved._

_ "Ring Toss! Get three rings in the pole and win a prize!" a vendor said from a few yards away._

_ "Mom? Can Arthur and I do the ring toss? It will cheer him up more!" Alfred asked his mom who had just hung up._

_ "Yes Alfie. And Arthur your mom will be here in a few minutes. She was worried sick," Amy smiled at the green-eyed boy._

_ "Thank you Alfred's mum," Arthur said quietly._

_ "Oh you're English! How adorable," Amy bent down again to squeeze Arthur's cheeks. "Now go play with Alfie for now honey."_

_ "Here Arthur, you can try tossing the rings first!" Alfred said, handing the Brit three colorful rings._

_ "Toss them when you want kiddo," the vendor said. Arthur narrowed his eyes in concentration and tossed the first ring. He missed. Alfred cheered for him from the sidelines however, giving him encouragement but unfortunately, he missed again the next two times._

_ "Sorry kid, better luck next time," the vendor said to a crushed Arthur._

_ "Don't worry Arthur, I'll win a prize for you," Alfred said, taking the rings for himself._

_ "You will?"_

_ "Yeah, 'cause I'm the hero!" Alfred laughed heroically and tossed the first ring, which made it into the pole. "Yay!" Arthur clapped enthusiastically for the other boy. The next two tosses also made it into the pole._

_ "Congratulations buddy! Pick a prize!" the vendor smiled down at the five year old who grinned happily when he saw his mom and Arthur cheering for him._

_ "Arthur you choose, the prize is for you!" Alfred said happily. Arthur stepped forward and picked a green bunny with wings on it._

_ "Thank you Alfred," Arthur hugged the other boy unexpectedly, causing Alfred to blush. Amy laughed._

_ "Hey you two stand next to each other. I want to get a picture," she said fishing in her purse for a camera. "So adorable." She mumbled to herself. The boys grabbed each other's hands, smiling as Amy snapped a picture._

Alfred sat up as he woke up from his dream/memory. He'd fallen asleep thinking about the picture and somehow, during the night, he had remembered the night at the carnival. **He** had given the bunny to Arthur and then he'd gone and made fun of him for it. His stomach twisted in guilt. He didn't think he would be able to sleep for the rest of the night now.

"What's wrong with you?" Matthew asked the next morning during breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong? What are you talking about?" Alfred said defensively.

"Al, you're pouring orange juice into your cereal."

"Oh. Oops," Alfred said blandly. Matthew rolled his eyes and continued enjoying his pancakes.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Matthew asked. "Hope you do something fun since you start work tomorrow."

"I'm going to visit Gilbert. We'll probably just play video games all day. You wanna join? I know Gil won't mind if you come along," Alfred yawned.

"I'd like to but I'm going to see Kat again," Matthew said, a tad unhappily. Alfred wanted to ask his twin if he was having relationship problems but he knew his twin didn't like it when he butted into his business.

"Okay, well if you change your mind you know where to find us," Alfred said, throwing out his ruined cereal and instead settling on a granola bar.

…

As soon as Alfred heard that French accent, he regretted having come to Gilbert's house. He had forgot the German boy's best friends were Francis Bonnefoy; a French boy who got a little too friendly and Antonio Carriedo; a Spanish boy who really wasn't all that bad but very oblivious and kind of stupid. The three friends, who had graduated from high school the same year called themselves the Bad Touch Trio for because they enjoyed flirting with anything that moved, especially Francis. Alfred and Arthur had had to fight back his advances on them when they'd been on school together though he never gave up. He hesitated before finally knocking and a blond boy with shoulder length hair and stubble on his chin opened the door. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he stared at Alfred who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Francis," Alfred muttered.

"Hello mon ami, long time no see," Francis leered at the other blond.

"Not long enough," Alfred said under his breath.

"What was that Alfred?" Francis asked in his heavy French accent.

"Nothing,"

"Yo Francypants let Alfred in!" Gilbert shouted from inside.

"Oui Gilbert. Come on in chere," Francis stepped aside to let Alfred in who walked past him cautiously. As he did, he felt a slap on his behind and he turned to glare at the French boy who looked away innocently. Gilbert and Antonio were sitting in the living room, watching an episode of _The Hills _while munching on pickles.

"Why do they talk like Felix? They sound silly." Antonio, a brown-haired boy with bright green eyes was asking Gilbert.

"Hey Gil, Antonio," Alfred waved half-heartedly.

"'Sup kid. What's up with the doom and gloom attitude?" Gilbert asked. "Still haven't made up with Artie?"

"Oh? You and Arthur had a fight?" Francis asked interested. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit to…comfort him."

"I don't think so frog," Alfred said, suddenly irritated. Francis looked at him, amused.

"Yeah, Artie's not around anymore. He's in California for college," Gilbert piped up, noticing Alfred's deadly glare at the French boy.

"I need to give him his stupid stuffed bunny back," Alfred said, sitting next to Antonio.

"Huh? You guys fought because of a toy?" Gilbert asked incredulously, echoing Matthew's earlier words.

"Kind of," Alfred had the decency to look ashamed and Gilbert snorted, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just mail it to him?" Antonio proposed eyes glued on Heidi and Spencer.

"That seems kind of rude. And I want to apologize," Alfred admitted. Gilbert and Francis looked at each other with raised brows.

"You could always take it yourself," Francis suggested. "I'm sure it's not hard to book a flight to LAX so long as you have money."

"No way in hell I'm going on a plane," Alfred snapped, now looking absolutely furious.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot," Francis said sincerely. He remembered now that Alfred hated had a fear of planes resulting from his father's death.

"I want to go to the Hills. That's in Los Angeles right? I bet we would meet Lauren and Heidi," Antonio said dreamily. "We should go to LA you guys!"

"I've always wanted to go to California. I am sure a film director would notice my star qualities and give me big roles," Francis said. Gilbert stared at his friends, an idea coming together in his head.

"We should! Go to California I mean! Antonio could do some celebrity searching, Francis could get discovered and Al would get the chance to apologize to Artie!" the German said excitedly.

"I told you, I'm not going on a plane," Alfred said blankly.

"We don't have to dude!" Gilbert shook his head. "We could drive there! A cross-country road trip! I've always wanted to go on one!"

"That sounds like a grand idea Gil!" Francis clapped his hands animatedly and Antonio nodded in agreement.

"It does sound cool but I can't. I have to work," Alfred frowned. "Wait, I have an idea. Gil take me to Katyusha's house please? I have a favor to ask."

…

"You want me to what?" Matthew asked, mouth dropping open.

"It won't be hard! Nobody will be able to tell the difference, trust me! And besides you'll make a better waiter than me dude," Alfred replied. "You can keep all the paychecks you get while I'm gone."

"I may be able to fool Yao and his family but mom won't fall for that and neither will Aunt June Al!" Matthew said exasperatedly.

"Mom won't notice, she'll be too busy entertaining Aunt June and I'll only be gone for two weeks at most! It won't take long I promise! And besides you'll have an excuse to not see Kat every single day for the next few weeks," Alfred whispered the last part since Katyusha was a few yards away chatting with Francis and Antonio while Gilbert scowled at her.

"I guess I can do it," Matthew said. "I have pretended to be you before. But you owe me big time Al and you won't get to complain about whatever I make you do."

"So you'll do it?" Matthew nodded and Alfred cheered, hugging his brother, lifting him up as he did. The others turned to look at them and Gilbert joined the twins and hugged them causing them to separate and look at him oddly.

"Sorry, the excitement is contagious," Gilbert blushed, only looking at Alfred who was now grinning amused.

"So when do we leave?" Antonio asked.

"Let's leave tonight," Francis answered. The other three nodded.

"Wait Al, do you have money to spend for the trip and gas?" Matthew asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I've been saving my allowance throughout the year for the summer dude," Alfred replied.

Gilbert's grin couldn't get any wider, "Fuck yeah! We're going on a road trip baby!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Cinco**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update but I have been caught up with midterms and now it's November which means it's Nanowrimo time again. Unfortunately this means that I will mostly be focusing on completing my novel before November ends so updates won't be as frequent but I _will finish_ this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

…**...**

Wednesday afternoon

Alfred spent the rest of the afternoon packing and looking up information on how to get to Los Angeles. He had been on Google Maps and seen that the trip from Acorn, Maine where to Cal U would take about two days. He planned on staying a few hours if Arthur forgave him and then return home and be back by Tuesday of the following week, having been gone less than a week. And he would only have to deal with Francis and Antonio on the way there as they both planned to stay in California with a relative of Francis's to find fame before the summer ended and they had to return to school. This whole trip would be perfect, especially if the Brit was able to forgive his friend.

…

Amy noticed her son's sudden chipper mood but didn't question it, simply glad that he was out of his funk. She also noticed Matthew's unimpressed glances at his brother and the loud sighs he would emit whenever he looked at his phone but didn't ask him anything either only because he had nearly bit June's head off when she tried to ask what was wrong earlier. At the moment, the family was sitting at the dinner table, eating Chinese food that Amy had ordered after burning the food she had been trying to make.

As Amy and June made conversation, Alfred and Matthew hurried with their food so that they could retreat to Alfred's room and finish planning the rest of the impromptu trip. When they finished, they both stumbled up the stairs to the room, leaving their mom and aunt annoyed and confused.

"What time is Gilbert coming to pick you up?" Matthew asked, frowning as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"He's coming at around one in the morning," Alfred grinned widely. "Hey, aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"What? No," Matthew pursed his lips. "Do you really think Gilbert's car is going to make it all the way to Cali? I mean, no offense to Gil but that Volkswagen is kind of crappy, especially since it's so old."

"Haha, dude don't ever say that to Gil or he'll kill ya no matter how much he likes you," Alfred laughed.

"Huh? What?" Matthew blinked, confused.

"Nothing," Alfred said hastily. "Anyway, that car has been around for a long time. I think it can handle a little road trip."

"Hmm right," Matthew answered, looking relieved, as the phone had stopped vibrating. "What are you going to do if Arthur doesn't accept your apology?"

Alfred's smile disappeared, face paling at that thought. "I don't know," he answered subdued. "Even if he doesn't, at least I'll still be able to give back the stupid bunny."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Matthew said. "I'm sure he'll forgive you though. He's always been a sucker for your pouty face." He laughed a bit to try to lighten the atmosphere.

"You sure?" Alfred asked and his brother nodded, despite feeling a little unsure but at least now Alfred was smiling again.

…

**Thursday, middle of the night**

Alfred had dozed off at around ten o'clock, in the middle of _Tropic Thunder_ and he woke up with a start when he heard his cell phone ring at exactly 12:55am. He grabbed it and answered, hoping his mom hadn't heard it.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Kesese," Gilbert laughed. "Dude come outside. I'm here! And bring a jacket 'cause it's freezing up in this mofo."

"Be down in a few," Alfred grinned. He reached for his shoes, which were near his beside table and slipped them on. He nudged Matthew who was lying on the bed sleeping and the other boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Whatsit?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm leaving bro," Alfred said happily looking around for his duffel bag, which contained some clothes, toiletries, his PSP and various games for it.

"'Kay," Matthew yawned. "Let me walk you out."

"Nah man, go ahead and sleep," Alfred patted down his brother's messy hair.

"No," Matthew pushed his hand away. He stood up and motioned for his brother to follow after him quietly.

Out in a little yellow Beetle sat Gilbert bobbing his head along to some German rock song. He grinned when he saw the twins coming towards him and he lowered the music and his passenger car window.

"Hurry it up Jones," Gilbert cackled and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gil," Matthew smiled, always the polite one.

"Oh, hi-hi Mattie," Gilbert stammered. Alfred chuckled, noticing the deep blush on the albino's face, a little surprised that Matthew didn't notice the effect he had on the other boy but then again, Matthew had always been oblivious when it came to things like this.

"Take care of yourselves," Matthew said sternly at both boys. Alfred opened the passenger's door and slid in, throwing his duffel bag in the backseat.

"Yes mom," Alfred shook his head.

"I'll do anything you say," Gilbert muttered still blushing.

"What was that Gil?" Matthew asked curiously.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Okay," Matthew frowned. "Please be safe! And try to hurry back!"

"Don't worry Mattie, we'll be fine," Alfred chuckled. "We'll see ya by next Tuesday 'kay? Come on Gil, let's go! Bye Mattie!"

"Goodbye you two!"

Gilbert waved shyly at Matthew before pulling out of the driveway and peeling off.

The German boy turned his music back up and bobbed his head, singing along with the music. Alfred, now fully awake joined in despite not knowing what the singer was saying.

"Dude this is going to be so awesome," Alfred cheered and fist pumped the air.

"Hell yeah," Gilbert exclaimed over the loud din of the music. They were quickly approaching the town's outer limits when Gilbert stopped suddenly. "Schieße!"

"What's goin' on?" Alfred asked, grateful that he had remembered to buckle his seatbelt as he was thrown forward by the abrupt halt.

"We forgot Francis and Antonio," Gil said sheepishly and Alfred groaned. Gilbert did a very illegal U-turn and headed back into town for his two friends. They stopped for Francis first. The French boy was sitting out on his front porch looking irritated as the other two pulled into his driveway.

"Hehe hey Francypants," Gilbert said weakly. "How long were you-"

"Thirty minutes. You said you were picking me up first," Francis glared at Alfred and Gilbert as he sat in the back, throwing Alfred's duffel bag on the ground and putting his own on his lap.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot," Gilbert shrugged.

"We're here now, let's go get Antonio," Alfred said wearily. Gilbert nodded and Francis glowered and the trio set off for the last member of their trip.

When they got to the Spanish boy's house Francis and Gilbert tried to call his phone to let him know they had arrived but he didn't answer any of the 15 times they tried. In the end, Antonio's grandmother who knew about the trip dragged her grandson out to the car after Alfred had gone out to knock, waking up the poor woman.

"Sorry you guys, I didn't hear my phone," Antonio smiled sleepily, rubbing at his green eyes.

"We know," Gilbert, Francis, and Alfred, said irritated.

"Can we finally go now?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here," Francis moaned.

…

Just as they finally exited the town, Antonio shrieked.

"What's wrong Toni?" Gilbert asked.

"I forgot my pet turtle!" Antonio cried. "We have to go back and get him."

"No! Your grandma can take care of it," Francis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But I can't leave without my little amigo," Antonio whined and kicked Gilbert's seat.

"Fine dammit," Gilbert groaned. "Just stop kicking my seat." And so the German boy turned back into town.

Ten minutes later, Antonio was cooing at his turtle happily and Gilbert was driving the group out of town again.

"Crap!" Alfred said suddenly after having been watching Antonio play with his turtle.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked irritably.

"I forgot Arthur's bunny!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sorry!" Alfred slapped his forehead. Gilbert sighed, cursed a bit and then turned the car back. Meanwhile Alfred called an angry Matthew to tell him and by the time they got to Alfred's house, the other boy was outside waiting with the bunny.

"Thanks Mattie!" Alfred said as the car pulled away, bunny in his hands. Matthew flipped him off.

"Can we finally leave now?" Gilbert said tiredly. The three boys nodded and this time they actually made it out of town and were driving in a lonely area. The closest town was about twenty minutes away. Not fifteen minutes later however Francis spoke.

"I'm really sorry but I have to use the bathroom. Now."

Gilbert burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thursday 5am**

"Well, according to my phone map we are now entering Tijuana," Alfred frowned at his cell and then looked out the window to see the sun rising across a lonely highway surrounded by trees.

"Dude your phone sucks!" Gilbert slapped Alfred across the shoulder, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Does not! You probably drove the wrong way!" Alfred retorted.

"Shut up you two, I need my beauty sleep," Francis groaned sleepily.

"Alright my geographically challenged friend, look through my glove compartment and take out my GPS if you can find it," Gilbert hissed loudly. Francis kicked the back of his seat. Alfred glared at his friend but did as was told, rifling through the compartment, taking out dozens of little receipts.

"Ow!" Alfred cried out suddenly, startling Gilbert and Francis. "Something bit me!" He used his cell phone light to peer into the compartment and saw something green moving at a crawling pace. "The hell?" He reached in and pulled out a little turtle.

"Antonio?" Alfred shuddered, not liking how the turtle felt on his hand. "I have your…um pet." Antonio slumbered on, his tongue poking out between his lips. Francis leered at his sleeping friend and took the opportunity to plant a big wet kiss on Antonio's lips. Alfred gagged and Gilbert laughed as Antonio sat straight up and swung his arm out, punching Francis in the face.

"Finally the sleeping beauty wakes up," Gilbert snickered. Francis glared at his friends while holding his nose gingerly.

"Dude your turtle," Alfred stuck his arm back to hand back the reptile back.

"My baby!" Antonio cried, taking the turtle back and holding it up to his cheek.

"How'd it get in there anyway?" Alfred asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Gilbert shrugged. "Did you find the GPS?"

"Hold on. Ah yeah here it is. But I'm telling you man, I think we're in Tijuana," Alfred said knowledgeably.

"Ooh! I have family in Mexico!" Antonio said excitedly.

"What? We are in Mexico?" Francis's pervy smile returned. "I do enjoy the feisty Latinas. Will we be here long?"

"We're not in Mexico you guys," Gilbert groaned. As the other two boys frowned in disappointment, Alfred finished putting in Cal U as the destination on the GPS.

"Yeah so uh, we're still in Maine," Alfred said sheepishly as the GPS tracked their position.

"Never use your phone maps again," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"How are we still in Maine?" Francis wailed.

"We'd probably be further along if you morons could hold your bladder," Gilbert answered. Alfred sighed and turned to look out the window. He had to use the restroom but Gilbert seemed to be in a bad mood so he would just wait a while before saying anything.

"So then I guess this is a bad time to tell you I have to go to the bathroom then huh," Antonio smiled weakly as a horrible stench filled the car.

"Merde*!" Francis cried. "It smells horrible back here Toni!"

"Dude!" Alfred rolled his window down to let the smell out, deciding to not mention that the smell was also partly his fault.

"Seriously Toni, what did you eat last night?" Gilbert asked nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Sorry guys," Antonio rubbed the back of his head. Luckily for all the passengers in the car they found a rest stop five minutes late. Before Gilbert had even fully stopped the car Antonio ran out of the car, turtle in tow. Alfred ran out after him, clutching his stomach.

"I'm gonna go stretch my legs," Gilbert yawned, leaving Francis alone in the car. The French boy caught sight of his reflection in the window and gasped.

"Mon dieu** I look like shit," he poked at the bags under his eyes. "I need more sleep." He reached for his backpack on the ground and pulled out a small pillow and a blue wool blanket, which he pulled over his entire body. Just as he settle into his position his stomach rumbled painfully. He groaned and left his warm spot to go to the bathroom throwing his blanket over his backpack and pillow causing a lump like appearance to appear in his spot.

**8 minutes later**

Antonio and Alfred walked back towards the car, both looking a lot more relaxed and cheerful.

"Oi chuckleheads, wrong car!" Gilbert shouted from where he was perched on the hood of his yellow buggy. The two boys looked at the Volkswagen-which had showed up while they were in the bathroom- they'd been walking to and back to Gilbert's, which had a great deal more dents.

"Al it's your turn to drive. I'm tired as fuck man," Gilbert rubbed his eyes.

"Really? You're trusting me with your birdie?" Alfred felt touched.

"I've known you longer and you never let me drive your car!" Antonio whined.

"Shut up fool, everyone will get a turn. But if I find one more dent in my awesome car, I will not hesitate to kick some ass," Gilbert finished menacingly. The two boys gulped and nodded. "Now let's go."

"Wait, what about Francis?" Alfred asked, taking his place in the driver's seat.

"He's in the car sleeping so shut up when you get in. I don't want to him kicking any more seats," Gilbert said, taking shotgun. Alfred started the car up and Antonio scrambled in on Gilbert's side, buckling up quickly. He had seen Alfred drive before and it was not pretty.

"Let's go my bros!" Alfred said cheerfully. He pulled out of the parking lot at an alarming 60mpg and Antonio shrieked.

"Hey! Drive slower or I will make you switch!" Gilbert shouted, looking terrified.

…

Francis washed his hands with the cold faucet water while checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Sleep," his reflection said.

"Oui, mon cher," the French boy- not caring he was talking to himself- washing his hands and as he turned the faucet off he saw Antonio's turtle trying and failing to climb up the sink.

"Damn that Spaniard," Francis shook his head. He took the turtle and told it, "When I give you back make sure to bite Toni's cute butt for forgetting you." The turtle looked back at him blankly. Francis shrugged and left the men's room walking to Gilbert's car slowly. He sat back in his spot and pulled the blanket over his body and then he lay to take most of the space in the backseat. As he fell asleep he noticed his blanket was now grey and not blue but he didn't question it, assuming he had messed up mistaken the colors before. He fell asleep instantly and the turtle, which was still in his hand hid in its shell intent on getting some shut eye as well.

**An hour later, a little after six am**

Alfred cheered silently as he noticed the McDonald's on the side of the road. He pulled into the drive-in seeing that it was one of the ones open 24 hours.

"Hey Francis, Gil, Antonio, you wanna order something?" he asked waking the latter two with his loud voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I want a Big Mac," Gilbert said tiredly.

"They're only serving breakfast," Alfred pointed out.

"Then get me whatever," Gilbert shrugged.

"I'll have what Gil's having," Antonio said. He turned to Francis who was hidden under his blanket sleeping. He removed the blanket to reveal only the pillow and backpack. "Uh guys, Francis isn't here." He pointed out the lack of Frenchmen.

"Shit!" Alfred's eyes widened.

"You don't think we-" Gilbert slapped his forehead. "Stupid, stupid!"

"So then back to the rest stop?" Antonio asked meekly. "Oh good, because I forgot my turtle."

"Turn back Al," Gilbert sighed, feeling a little guilty for forgetting his friend…again.

"Okay," Alfred agreed. "But can I still get my breakfast first?" His stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly.

…

"I told you this is the wrong way turkey head," an accented voice snapped angrily.

"I'm the driver! I decide which way is the way is the right way feta breath!" another male retorted.

"Could you two please shut up?" Francis said sleepily. The two males turned to look at the backseat and Francis, feeling their stares looked up to find two people who were very obviously not Gilbert, Antonio, or Alfred looking at him shocked.

"Ah, hello," Francis said slowly, and then all hell broke loose.

…

**Translations:**

***Merde- shit**

****Mon Dieu- My God**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm back! I will try to update more often because I definitely don't want to leave this story unfinished especially since I have an idea of how it's going to end **

**Spoilers: everyone dies at the end!**

** Just kidding! XD**


End file.
